Rotating electric machines generate a rotating magnetic field, while supplying AC power to a stator coil, and allow the rotating magnetic field to rotate a rotor. The rotating electric machines further convert mechanical energy applied to the rotor into electric energy and output AC power from the coil. Thus, the rotating electric machine can act as an electric motor or a generator.
An example of such a stator coil of the rotating electric machine described above is one formed by terminals of segment coils being welded and connected (refer to Patent Document 1, for instance).